


They Changed.

by Yutahana



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutahana/pseuds/Yutahana
Summary: Kim doyoung grew up with a lot of friends, only to see them grew up to be different people with different interests. Now doyoung thinks that he's left alone. Because they all changed.





	1. Chapter 1

"How long have you been standing there?" 

Those were the only words Doyoung managed to get out. Jaehyun, who was leaning by the door outside of Doyoung's room had been standing there listening to his uncontrollable sobbing and crying for about 30 minutes.

He saw everything.

"i said, _how long have you been standing there?_ "

Jaehyun doesn't speak. He stood there watching Doyoung wiped his eyes with tissues and sipping down a bottle of soju. His fifth round.

Today they were supposed to be working on their literature essay about 'the importance of social activities'. But today was different. Today was unpredictable, because Doyoung wasn't one to _lose controll_. 

But tonight the unexpected happened.   
Tonight, he finally lost it.

_5 days ago..._

It was finally time for literary class. Jaehyun's final class before going home to relax on his beloved sofa. As usuall, Jaehyun sat at the back with Sicheng, Ten, and Jungwoo. The profesor always comes in 15 minutes late, so they used the time to talk.

"You guys busy saturday night?" Ten asked the boys.

"Nope, no plans at all" Sicheng said, Jungwoo shook his head as an answer.

"Why? Is Mark throwing one of his parties? 'Cause if that's the case i'm not going with you" Jaehyun said to Ten laughing.

_the last time they went to Mark Lee's party, Jaehyun had a hungover for 3 days. Poor guy._

"No," Ten hit Jaehyun's shoulder playfully. "Johnny is having a party," he said to the others. "and we're invited"

"Johnny... As in, Seo Johnny?" Sicheng asked.

"That's the one" Ten smiled proudly.

"I heard he's gonna be the DJ" Jungwoo said excitedly.

"Doesn't he like, take photography or something?" Jaehyun asked.

"Tsk tsk. Just because he majors in photography doesn't mean he can't DJ Jaehyun" Ten made a face at him.

"I'm down" Sicheng said, "Yuta's gonna be there, so..."

"What about you Woo?" Ten asked looking at his direction.

"Sure, i could use a party" he said smilling.

"Great! Now what about you Mr.can't DJ 'cause he majors photography, you coming or not?"

Jaehyun needed a moment to think. Just about a weej ago he went to one of the craziest parties in his life.  
 _That Mark kid is a party god_ he thought.

"I think i'll-"

Just then their profesor walks in. The students went back to their origin chairs and stopped talking.

"Sorry for the delay children," he said straightening his tie. "For this weeks assignment i will have you all working in pairs to write an essay with the theme 'social activities'. It can be anything you want, now when i call your name i will assign you a partner. Therefore nobody gets left behind." he smiled to the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun waited anxiously for the profesor to call his name. Ten and Sicheng were already paired up, now it's down to Jaehyun and Jungwoo. Jaehyun, who couldn't stay queit decided to lower his head and pray inside that he gets a good enough partner for the assignment. 

 _Please please i'm begging you._ He muttered under his breath.

Sicheng who was sitting next time to him tapped him on the shoulder lightly, "Hey, it's gonna be fine." he said.

Jaehyun took a deep breath and lets it out. 

"Thanks Sicheng" he smiled at him.

Jaehyun, despite being incredibly famous, was actually anxious about the whole partner assignment. Being the captain of the basketball team, a lot of people knew about him, yet he doesn't seem to know who those people are. Playing basketball with your friends and doing an assignment with someone  else is an entirely different situation. Not that he's scared about it, he just doesn't want to make a bad impression. 

"Jung Jaehyun," the profesor called out. Jaehyun's head shot up by the profesor's voice and grabbed a hold of his knee, while Sicheng put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. The profesor's eyes were searching up and down on the absent paper for a name. Jaehyun watched his every movement as his heart rate rises.

"You will pair with..." his eyes were gazing towards the class. 

"Kim Doyoung." 

Jaehyun's heart was still beating but a little bit slower now. He turned to Sicheng, "Who's Kim Doyoung?"

* * *

 "You don't know Kim Doyoung?" Ten asked him from across the table.

After the profesor finished pairing them, he went outside to answer a phone call, and never came back.

Jaehyun nodded in his acknowledgement.

" _Kim Doyoung?_ " Ten asked again, only this time it sounded as if he was saying  _"Are you crazy or something?"_

"Yes! i  _don't know_ who he is."

Ten shook his head and sighed. Sicheng and Jungwoo were munching on some cookies that Jungwoo's grandma made. Vanilla and cinnamon cookies.

Jaehyun sighed in frustration. He never had to ask Ten about someone because usually, that _someone_  knows about him first. 

"Just give me the essentials like- what club he's in-"

" _None._ " Ten said looking at him. "Listen Jae, Kim Doyoung is- well, used to be- friends with Johnny. Now from what I've heard, one day they just stopped being friends. They stopped walking together, stopped _talking together_ \- it's like they were never friends at all!" 

Sicheng and Jungwoo stopped eating listening to what Ten said.

"He sounds... _cryptic_..." Jungwoo said.

" _Exactly!_ " Ten exclaimed. 

"Well what the hell am i supposed to do?" Jaehyun said. "I can't just ask the prof to change my partner. That's such a dick move..." 

They stayed quiet for a moment. All of them except for Jaehyun got paired with someone they knew. They wouldn't leave him in the dark like this.

"Why don't you try to get to know him?" Sicheng proposed.

"What do you mean?" Jaehyun looked at him in confusion.

"I mean- all the things Ten said happened between him and Johnny. Meanwhile _you_..." Sicheng said. "You never even knew about him until today! So what's so wrong in trying to get to know him?"

Jaehyun thought about this for a moment. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. 

"Alright." he smiled showing his dimples. "Can you point me which one is he-"

" _Jung Jaehyun?_ " 

Jaehyun turned around and saw a tall figure standing in front of him with dark round eyes, raven hair and small- _almost_ -pouty lips. 

"Hey, nice to meet you" the figure said. "I'm Kim Doyoung, your partner."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SDKSDKSDJ I FORGOT TO MENTION: english is not my first language :)) so do forgive me if i have any grammatical errors lmao. P.S. the chapters are short sorry for that :P i have exams this whole month so i might not update BUT i will after this month is over :') Thank you for reading this! <3


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Kim Doyoung, your partner."

_K-Kim Doyoung?!_

Jaehyun remained stiff like a statue while his friends watch in second-hand embarrassment. Ten, being a good friend nudged Jaehyun to say something.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" he whispered yell with eyes wide open, gesturing at Doyoung.

Jaehyun immediately stood up and dragged Doyoung away from the others, bringing their conversation outside.

* * *

 

"Woah," Doyoung said. "Slow down there" he chuckled as Jaehyun led him out of the class.

They were now standing outside of the class, just the two of them.  _With no one else._

Unaware, Jaehyun was still holding onto Doyoung's hands.  _Doyoung's soft soft hands._

'I'm sorry!" he said letting go, "I don't think before i act sometimes..." he rubbed his head while looking down.

"It's okay," Doyoung said smiling at him, "Should we introduce ourselves?"

Jaehyun nodded his head, "I'm Jae-uhm... Jung Jaehyun, but you know that already" he smiled awkwardly.

"And i'm Doyoung" he said laughing. "Anyways, should we discuss about our project?"

_THE PROJECT!_

Jaehyun's head shot up and looked at Doyoung.

"Yes! the project!" he said. "Should we uhm... go somewhere later today or-"

"How about the cafe outside of school?" Doyoung said, "If it's okay with you" he said looking at Jaehyun.

"Of course!" Jaehyun smiled, "It's... cool" he said.

_Cool?! what are you a sixth grader?_ Jaehyun said in his mind.

"Great! should we meet up at 5:30?" Doyoung said while pulling out his phone, "And uhm... mind if i ask for your number?"

_My what?_

"I'm not gonna send you anything weird," Doyoung joked, "So, can i?" 

"Oh! Yes-uh... my number... here!"

Jaehyun took a hold of Doyoung's phone and typed his phone number in, only it seemed like he was doing a marathon with his fingers. Jaehyun returned Doyoung's phone and this time pulled out his.

"Now your turn" he said smilling at Doyoung.

"Yes sir!" Doyoung saluted at him and laughed.  _Jaehyun laughed too._

After they were done exchanging numbers, the bell finally rang and today's school was finally over. Jaehyun walked to the bus station accompanied with Ten and Jungwoo since Sicheng usually gets home with Yuta.

"So how did it go?" Ten asked, looking at Jaehyun.

"What do you mean?" Jaehyun said confused.

"Hyung, you pulled Kim Doyoung out of the class when he wanted to introduce himself to you." Jungwoo said, "Don't you remember?"

Jaehyun stopped walking.

"You okay Jae?" Ten asked.

..........

"Jaehyun?" Ten called again, moving closer.

"I EMBARRASSED MYSELF IN FRONT OF KIM DOYOUNG WHAT WAS I THINKING"

And with that Jaehyun rushed back to the school in hopes of finding Doyoung before he leaves for home. 

"Is he okay?" Jungwoo asked looking concerned.

"He'll be fine," Ten said, "I'm more concerned if Doyoung is the one who's fine"

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jaehyun rushed back to the school building as fast as he could. He was heading straight towards the locker room, remembering that Doyoung mentioned he was going there after class. As Jaehyun steadily approached the locker room, he could hear faint voices coming from there. He moved closer-slowly and steadily-leans behind a wall for a better look. His heart rate was increasing, his eyes opened wide, his hands were shaking. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"i said,  _fuck off._ "

Jaehyun was hiding behind a wall but he could clearly see, Doyoung was standing there angry and frustrated. But what shocked him the most, a few feet apart from Doyoung was  _Seo Johnny._ Every now and then Johnny would approached Doyoung and Doyoung would back away. Jaehyun kept silent and listened to their conversation.

"Please Doyoung," Johnny begged, "I just wanna talk-"

"Go talk to your  _friends_ Johnny," Doyoung scoffed. "I'm sure they'll love to hear all the  _bullshit_ you say."

Johnny looked tired and desperate to talk with Doyoung. But he remained calm.

"You  _are_ my friend." Johnny said, "just listen to what i have to say-"

" _I'm done with listening!!!_ " Doyoung shouted in frustration. Jaehyun couldn't bear to look at him like this. The calm and quiet Kim Doyoung was yelling at Seo Johnny.

Doyoung had his head down and formed  a fist with his hands. He was shaking.

"You shut me out." he said, "you  _ignored_ me,  _abandoned me,_ and _now_   you want to  _talk to me?_ "

Johnny was petrified. He stayed still and was holding his breath. 

"fuck. off."

* * *

 

Jaehyun was sitting down on his sofa, looking at the window. He thought about his earlier encounter between Doyoung and Johnny. He was thinking about Doyoung. Now that he thinks about it, he's never actually seen Doyoung talk to anybody before, at least not the way he did with Johnny. Throughout lit class he'd only seen Doyoung talking to the teacher. And whenever the other students were laughing with each other he'd ignored them and look away or keep himself busy. 

Right now, Jaehyun was debating on either cancelling their meeting or not. He just thinks that Doyoung needs some time to cool down a bit. But then again, he'd need a reason why he was bailling their meeting.  _their first meeting._

_What do i do now..._ Jaehyun thought.

Jaehyun sighed, slouching down on his sofa. Just then, Ten came out from his room wearing a pair of boxers and his favorite shirt to sleep with. Courtesy of Johnny of course.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Doyoung now?" Ten asked as he reached for an empty mug at the top shelf, "Did he cancel?"

"No," Jaehyun sighed, "i'm just not...  _feeling well..._ ". Ten hummed in response and opened the fridge to grab the milk carton.

"Maybe you should text him," Ten said as he pours the milk into his mug. "Just so he doesn't get pissed" he laughed.

Ten put the milk carton back and plopped down beside Jaehyun, taking a long sip of his drink. Ten looks at Jaehyun and asks, "Are you oka-"

"Is Doyoung and Johnny okay?" Jaehyun said without looking up. Ten blinked twice before asking him, "What do you mean by  _okay?_ "

Jaehyun sat up straight and looked down on his phone.

"Are they... arguing with each other?" he said looking at Ten.

Ten looked at him and took a sip of his milk before answering,   
"Something like that-"

"Why?"

"Do they hate each other?" Jaehyun asked.

"No, it's..." Ten paused, " _complicated._ "

"Oh." Jaehyun said as he looked away. 

It stayed quiet between them until,

"Lee Taeyong." Ten broke the silence, making Jaehyun look at him. 

He sighed and hold his mug tighter, "They used to be friends..."

Jaehyun hesitated before asking, "What happened?"

Ten looked down on his mug.  _It was empty._

"They broke apart."

* * *

 

Jaehyun sat in the corner of his bed. 

_let's get this bread?_ he whispered in his mind.

He unlocked his phone and tapped on messages.

To: ************

JungJaehyun:  
hello?   
is this kim doyoung's number?

Unknown:  
Yes it is, this must be  
Jaehyun's number?

JungJaehyun:  
Yup.  
sorry to tell you but- could we meet up another time?  
i'm not feeling so well today.

Unknown:  
ohh  
it's okay.  
maybe we should talk again later?

JungJaehyun:  
sounds alright!  
again, sorry for this doyoung.

Unknown:  
It's okay jae  
i hope you get better soon~

JungJaehyun:  
Thank you!  
i'll talk to you later?

Unknown:  
bye jaehyun~

JungJaehyun:  
goodbye :)

[rename contact...]

[done!]

To:Doyoung

* * *

 

Jaehyun sighed in relief. He had expected Doyoung to scold him for canceling their plans together, but instead he took it very calmly.

_ting!_  
  
a noise came from Jaehyun phone. it was a text message from Ten.

Tennis:  
Jaehyun!!!

Jeffrey:  
why are you texting me????  
we literally live under the same roof

Tennis:  
SHUSH!  
have you seen johndo's latest tweet??

Jeffrey:  
johndo????

Tennis:  
Johnny Doyoung* UGH keep up jeffrey!

Jeffrey:  
then no. why?

Tennis:  
well basically doyoung's tweet said that he just wants to be left alone   
and like, johnny's was i'm sorry with a period.   
  
Jeffrey:  
wow that's...   
so not doyoung...

and johnny too??

Tennis:  
ikr... i'm starting to get worried for him.

and guess what?

Jeffrey:  
???  
  
Tennis:  
lee taeyong tweeted too.

Jeffrey:  
no shit. what did he say?

Tennis:  
he said i wish i could turn back time  
to the good old days whatever that means

Jeffrey:  
hmmmmm

Tennis:  
have any idea what it means???

Jeffrey:  
uhh no...

what's johnny gonna do??

Tennis:  
honestly idk.  
he never talks to me about it

Jeffrey:  
why not?? you two are dating right??

Tennis:  
yeah but it's a touchy subject y'know??  
i don't wanna make him feel uncomfortable

Jaehyun dropped his phone on his lap. He's contemplating on whether telling Ten the truth or not. The  _reason_ why the 3 of them tweeted. But what would Ten think about it? what would he think of Jaehyun? someone who eve's drop on somebody else's privacy? would Ten tell Johnny about it?

Tennis:  
Jaehyun???  
u there??  
  
Jeffrey:  
yeah! sorry

Tennis:  
anywaysssss  
you shouldn't worry about it.

i'm sure doyoung will be fine!

Jeffrey:  
okay then

Tennis:  
good night jae~

Jeffrey:  
night~

 

 

 

 


End file.
